debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah (Composite)
Summary King Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster, or just simply King Ghidorah, is believed by many to be the main antagonist of the Godzilla franchise and arch-nemesis of Godzilla. Originally appearing in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, King Ghidorah would become loved by many fans and would get his own fan base rivaling that of Godzilla himself. King Ghidorah appears again and again, usually under the control of aliens, but when he isn’t, King Ghidorah is ruthless and will do anything in his power to torture, maim and kill his enemy, Godzilla, the monsters of Earth and, most importantly, all life in the Universe, including the human race. In his years, King Ghidorah has picked up many nicknames, including Monster Zero, Demon of the Galaxy, Supreme Ruler of the Cosmos, the King of Terror, God of the Sky, Thousand-Year-Old Dragon, King of the Void, the Golden King, the Golden Demise, the Golden Nothing, the Devil and the One Who is Many. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 2-C Name: King Ghidorah, Orochi Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Approximately 130 million years old, probably older, for he has existed before Godzilla. Possibly beyond the concept of time. Classification: Golden monster from outer space, kaiju, Eldritch Abomination, the Devil Attack Potency: At least Low Macroverse level (Superior to Godzilla, who has usually always had to call upon his fellow monsters to stop him. Superior to DesGhidorah, who was stated to be capable of destroying the Universe. Lives outside of the Multiverse in a higher dimension. Summoned into a Universe through a black hole and the mere entrance of his heads and necks alone caused the concepts of space and time to break down. Unbound by the laws of the Universe.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Godzilla, who can fight SpaceGodzilla and travel 500 million light years in an instant.) to Immeasurable (Can easily attack from another dimension and is not even affected by the black holes he has spawned, which are capable of devouring light.), Omnipresent at best (Instances of himself exist in all Universes and realities, across the entire Multiverse. As long as Godzilla exists in a Universe, King Ghidorah will be there as well.) Combat Speed: FTL (Comparing to Godzilla, who can fight SpaceGodzilla.) Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparing to Godzilla, who can easily lift and play with the strings of time.) Striking Strength: At least Low Macroversal Durability: At least Low Macroversal level '(Comparable to Godzilla, who survived being tossed into another Universe and a dimension collapsing on him. Possibly superior.) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Tens of kilometers, Planetary with Gravity Beams, Interdimensional at best Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Large Size (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Danmaku, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 9), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Protection, Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb electricity to make himself stronger.), Electricity Manipulation, Electric Bite, Non-Corporeal, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Beams), Life Force Absorbtion, Telepathy, Portal Creation, Void Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation (His mere entrance into a Universe caused time to destabilize and fall apart.), Spatial Manipulation (His mere entrance into a Universe caused space to destabilize and fall apart.), BFR (Sent Godzilla to Hell.), Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Accelerated Development, Resurrection, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification (Can nullify Low-Mid Regeneration and ranged attacks.) Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate probability to make it more likely for his attacks to hit his target and give him a higher chance to dodge an attack.), Invisibility, Stealth Mastery, Damage Boost, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Intangibility, Reality Warping (His mere presence can cause reality to crumble.), Darkness Manipulation (Can attack opponents or prey by using his shadow alone, even outside of the Universe. Can kill something by attacking their shadow.), Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Can temporarily remove ones resistances.), Body Control (Can extend his neck.), Attack Reflection (By bending space around him, King Ghidorah can reflect or simply redirect attacks.), Heat Manipulation and Absorbtion (Absorbed the heat Godzilla was making as fast as he could produce it.), Acausality (Type 3; a time rift keeps on bringing him and other monsters back, and as long as it's there, another version of him will appear once he himself dies.), Transformation (Tyrant), Magnetism Manipulation, Homing Attack, Healing, Dimensional Travel (Can travel from his realm to a Universe. Sent Godzilla to Hell, so he can most likely enter Hell himself.), Invulnerability, Pocket-Reality Manipulation (Has his own dimension outside of the Multiverse.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can survive 500,000 degrees Celsius and feeds on stars.), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Acid Manipulation (Unaffected by Biollante's acid.), Matter Manipulation (Immune to Destroyah's Micro-Oxygen, which can destroy matter on a molecular level.), Radiation Manipulation (Immune to the radiation produced by stars and other cosmic bodies.), Absolute Zero temperatures (Immune to Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Black Hole Manipulation (Unaffected by the black holes he uses as portals and survived the Dimension Tide.), Law Manipulation (Is unbound by the laws of the Universe.) and, most importantly, can resist all of base Godzilla's powers. Standard Equipment: Crystal Power Surges Intelligence: Gifted (Comparable to Godzilla.) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Godzilla (Composite) - Godzilla's profile (Speed was equalized, Divine Godzilla was used) Galactus (Marvel Comics) - Galactus' Profile (2-C versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Size Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Probability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Portal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healing Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Composite Category:Superhumans